


Helping Hands

by Atiny_DazzlingLight



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, I suck at tags i'm sorry, M/M, Multi, Toys, ateez ensemble - Freeform, slight breeding kink that isn't mentioned but he gets filled up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiny_DazzlingLight/pseuds/Atiny_DazzlingLight
Summary: It was a rare rest period in their busy schedules. The boys all took advantage of it and spent days doing the things they like and enjoy. So when everyone decided to go out one day, Wooyoung tried to relax from all the promotions with pleasure.It was going well until he opened his eyes to see San and Yunho. He wouldn’t have cared that much if there wasn’t a vibrator up his ass; pushing right on his prostate.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi San/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Song Mingi/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 260





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot for Ateez and I just hope everyone enjoys it as much as I do. ^ u ^

“ Woo-ya, are you sure you wanna stay in the dorm?” White hair peeked out from behind the door before Hongjoong’s face was revealed. He stayed in the doorway as he put his jacket on.

Wooyoung sat up from his bunk before walking over to his leader; a sincere smile on his face.

“ Yeah, I’m just going to rest today. I was out all day yesterday, so now I wanna sleep in.” Wooyoung answered before leaning in to give a peck on his lips that the elder returned.

“ Well, call one of us if you need anything because I don’t know how long we’ll be out.” 

His concerns with all of the members are what make them all love him. 

“Okay hyung, now go enjoy your day off.” He gave him one last kiss before Hongjoong bid farewell and left, leaving him the only one in the dorm. Wooyoung stepped outside his and Yeosang’s room to check the other rooms and the common areas. Not a soul was around.

Perfect.

Wooyoung rushed back to his bunk and pulled the corner up to reveal a black bag; hastily dumping the contents on the bed.

A new bottle of lube and silver-colored vibrator. 

A part of him knew that he shouldn’t pleasure himself like this when his hyungs and JongHo were away. With everyone always willing to experiment, we all used toys to spice up our relationship. But the catch is that we never used toys for masturbation unless it’s mutual.

Every sinful toy we own is placed in a box by Seonghwa and in stays in Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s room. If you so much as breathe on it, Seonghwa can tell and would be quick to interrogate. Even down to the sex toys, everything was properly cleaned and placed in the box in his usual tidy way. 

That’s why him purchasing his own for himself would cause even more of a problem if he’s caught. 

He didn’t want to burden his boyfriends on their days off because he felt like they all deserved to relax, especially after MAMA.

So he purchased the toy over their last break and kept it hidden until now.

Anxiously, he pulled his grey sweats down with his boxers. He already prepped himself in the shower he took not long ago, so he wouldn’t have to waste time. He uncapped the bottle onto his fingers and poured a generous amount. He positioned his body on his hands and knees; reaching his arm behind him to rub the ring of his ass before pushing a finger inside.

His breathing was shaky as he pumped himself before adding another, groaning at the stretch. He stretched himself until there were three fingers inside before pulling out with a sigh.

Pouring lube onto the vibrator, he pressed the cool toy at his hole until his muscles gave way and the toy sunk slowly inside. He had to bite his lip to stop the sounds from leaving his throat. He started to weakly thrust the toy inside him, enjoying the slow burn to his ass.

He arched his back into the feeling, his thrust growing stronger as he adjusted his hand to turn the toy on; a buzzing sound is heard from behind him. 

“ Oh god…” Wooyoung breathed out. He began to twist his wrist at a moderate pace, all discomfort left and was replaced with the pleasure that he’s been needing for a while. 

He kept missing his prostate, not wanting to make himself cum too fast so, like the tease he was, he strategically probed around it. 

His mind started to wander as he thought about his other lovers. From having Yeosang underneath him, panting and begging for more until he fills him to brim with his cum to having Seonghwa pound him into the bed until he’s cross-eyed. 

“ Hyungs…” He switched the vibrations two times higher and his voice went up a notch. Another reason for him wanting to be alone since he was already known for being loud and in all aspects.

The vibrator buzzed stronger and it drew closer to the spot he purposely avoided. He mentally argued with himself to see if he should get this over with or not. He doesn’t know how much time has gone by and he doesn’t know how long everyone will be gone for.

He decided he couldn’t waste any more time. He turned the up the dial once more and pressed the tip directly into his prostate and a scream nearly left his throat.

“ Oh god yes!” Wooyoung threw his hips back into the toy as his hand pressed it deeper inside him. Every time he pushed the toy inside, it would jab his prostate deliciously; drawing out beautiful moans that have gotten so loud that he couldn’t hear the main door open. His mind was completely empty besides the climax that he was trying to reach. 

“ So close, so close!” Wooyoung dared to even turn the damned thing up, even more, drool slipping out of his mouth and hitting the sheets of his comforter. With his head facing the wall, he didn’t see nor hear the door of his room open and someone walk towards him.

He was so close to cumming right before a hand stopped his actions, denying his chance of release. 

“ Woo-ya~, when did you get something like this?” 

It was then that the pleasure cleared his brain and he realized that he was no longer alone. He turned his head to the side slowly to see the evil glint in San’s cat eyes and from across the room was a playful looking Yunho.

“ I never seen this toy before. Hyung, have you seen this?” San asked he bored his eyes into the younger, fully pulling the toy out of him. A whine leaving his throat by accident, making San’s lips curl up.

“ I haven’t seen that one before. Woo must have bought this for himself behind our backs. Am I right Woo-ya?”

San tugged Wooyoung up off the bed, the hoodie he was wearing covering his still prominent bulge as he tried to cover it with his hands. “ I didn’t want to bother you all since we were having a rest period. I didn’t want to bother you with my horniness.” The lilac haired boy explained as he looked between the both of them with pleading eyes. “ We can keep this between ourselves right?” Woo pressed his lips against his neck, trying his best to seduce himself out of trouble.

San gave this giddy laugh from the action before an arm came from behind and grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck, making the boy whine as his neck was pulled back uncomfortably.

“ Oh, my sweet little Wooyoungie. Even if I wanted to let you go, it’s too late for that. Yunho-hyung took a picture of you when you were enjoying yourself and sent it to the group chat with everyone else. You’re in trouble now.” He could hear the grin on his lips as Yunho walked over to show the short video he secretly took of himself moving back onto the toy, moaning loud and proud.

Wooyoung can feel the color leave his face as they both looked down at him. 

“ It’s okay baby. You were a bit horny and you just wanted some release. But you do understand that it’s gonna be a hell of a time to get there now since you did what you did.” Yunho caressed the side of his face before he got a call on his phone. He stood up and quickly answered it.

“ Yes hyung?”

The younger knew this was bad. It’s either Seonghwa or Hongjoong on the phone and neither one of them was a good thing to hear. He was in a world of punishment now. 

“ Okay hyung, I’ll do that until everyone gets here. See you soon.” He hung up before looking back at Woo. “ You’re in deep trouble Woo. I hope it was worth it.”

Yunho looked up at San, “ Bring him to the living room, while I go get a few things that they want me to get.”

“ Okay~” San released his hair as he pulled him up by his arm and pulled him into the common space. Yunho went in the opposite direction, entering Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s shared room.

“ I must admit Woo-ya,” The lilac-haired boy turned his head to meet his older lover, the white patch on his head drawing his attention before looking back into his cat-like gaze, “ It took everything in me to not pull the toy out from inside of you and pound into you myself. I was really considering it.” His lips ghosted against the column of his neck, making the younger let out a low groan. He playfully bit a spot on his neck, making him whine.

“ If it was just me that found you, then I would have let you slide, but since it wasn’t…” He traveled up and brought his mouth to his, pressing a searing kiss that swallowed any other sounds from him. Hands tangled in his hair as they fell onto the couch together, teeth slightly clanking from the impact, but it didn’t stop them.

San ground his clothed erection into Wooyoung’s and the latter arched his back into him as his hands wrapped around his shoulder. They wouldn’t have pulled apart so soon if it wasn’t for Yunho clearing his throat.

“ I can’t leave you guys alone for one minute, can I?” Yunho joked as San detached his lips from him, the boy underneath him panting hard. 

“ Your resolve isn’t that strong either.” San rebuked as he pulled himself off of Wooyoung and stood next to the older.

Woo looked over at his hyung’s hands and noticed what he brought back. His eyes went wide as they quickly went back to look at his face. “ He told you to get those?”

He lifted the cock ring and a black vibrator that he knew too well. “ I was told to use these on you until everyone else gets back.” He gave a warm smile that didn’t reach his eyes as he stalked over towards him, making him feel smaller than he usually does with their size difference. But in this type of situation, he just felt intimidated.

“ Lift the front of your hoodie.” 

He wasn’t asking him. He was ordering him around and his cock jumped a bit at the change of tone.

He lifted the front like he was told as he watched the older bend down in front of him, securing the cock ring around him snugly. “ Bend over on the couch and put your arms behind your back.” San physically shivered at his tone since Yunho isn’t always such a serious dom, but when he did, it was a sight to see.

Wooyoung turned around on his stomach, his face pressed against the cushion and slowly putting his arms behind him. Yunho reaches for his wrist as Wooyoung could feel the cold metal of the cuffs on his wrist. 

“ You prepped yourself well, so this can slide right in.” Yunho pulled his hoodie up to his back, he spread his ass before spitting on his hole and grabbing the vibrator, slowly pressing it inside, still not wanting to hurt him despite his earlier ministrations. 

Once it was fully seated, he rubbed his lower back gently. Woo could feel the toy pressed right against his prostate too, making him groan whenever his muscles flexed around it. 

Yunho sat him up and moved him slowly to the floor until his legs were folded underneath him. Yunho leveled with him before he slowly brought his lips to his younger lover. Wooyoung kissed him back as he felt his large hand travel down to caress his back before making its way to the vibrator and quickly turning it on to its max.

Wooyoung’s body jolted upwards and a moan left his throat. He stared up at Yunho’s eyes, watching him pull up from his spot and standing beside San.

“ Now, you’ll have to sit there like that until everyone comes back. Just enjoy yourself a bit since that toy is the one known for hitting everyone’s prostate so good. You wanted pleasure and now you got it.” He gave a tight-lipped smile before looking at San, “ And while we wait for everyone else to get back, do you mind helping your hyung out for a bit?” 

Yunho pulled San flushed against his body, the latter feeling the hard-on that’s fighting to leave his jeans as well. San looked over at Wooyoung, who looked absolutely beautiful with him trying to stop any loud moans, pleading to not leave him alone. “ Sorry Wooyoung, but I’m gonna listen to hyung this time.” He gave the boy a sympathetic look as Yunho dragged him out, ignoring the tiny whine that left the poor boy as he was now alone until everyone came back.

It took everyone a half an hour or so to come back home, no one was rather far away. Most of them waited for the others to arrive, so they all could walk inside together. After Mingi and Jongho came back, at last, they all headed up to their apartment together. Once Seonghwa unlocked the door, everyone could hear the loud whines from inside.

“ Well, he sounds needy now doesn’t he?” Mingi joked as they all piled inside, walking towards the living room to witness the pitiful form of Wooyoung. 

The boy had tears down his supple cheeks, his body shook slightly from the dry orgasms he received from the still buzzing toy. Precum was completely oozing out of his cock that was aching painful hard.

“ Hyungs please…” His voice sounded so small and weak at this point.

Yunho and San came back into the room after hearing everyone else enter; San basically clinging onto the giant of a man as they walked side by side. A satisfied glint in his eyes as they got closer to them, entitling something more had happened.

“ How many dry orgasms did he have?” Seonghwa asked without tearing his eyes from the sight of Wooyoung, who was wiggling on the floor to try and adjust the toy from targeting his prostate.

“ From what we heard, he had about three of them,” Yunho answered as he went over to look at the boy. 

“ Sit him up.” Hongjoong waved at Mingi and the peach haired boy walked around to sit Wooyoung back up, his legs folded under him again. His head was tilted down so Mingi used his hand to make him lock eyes with their leader.

“ You stayed home so you could break rules?” His white-haired lover asked in a tone that sounded nothing but disappointed, “ You went off and bought yourself your own personal toy to use on yourself and not tell anyone? How long did you think it was gonna take for us to notice?” Hongjoong squatted in front of him, watching him try to fight off another dry orgasm. 

“ I- I didn’t want to bother anyone…” a moan interrupted his speaking before he controlled himself once more, “...everyone was relaxing and resting...so I didn’t want to burden anyone.” Wooyoung managed to finish as the toy hit his prostate once more, throwing his head back against Mingi’s shoulder.

“ So you bought a new toy for yourself?” Seonghwa interrupted as he stepped forward. “ Even if you didn’t want to burden us, that doesn’t explain the toy that you went out and bought. What a selfish slut.” 

Seonghwa peered down at him with eyes that made him feel utterly small. But then, he had the nerve to make his sweet words clash with the intensity of his eyes.

“ But you know what, it’s okay. You want pleasure, then that’s what you’ll get baby boy.” 

Seonghwa pulled him up onto shaky legs by the front of his hoodie for a very demanding kiss. Mind completely hazed with desire so all he could do was stand there helpless as his wrist was still bound behind his back.

Seonghwa forced his tongue inside his mouth, sending the sensation straight to his cock, pre-cum just oozing out of the heated tip.

So lost in the skillful lips of his hyung, he almost ignored the new pair of hands that removed said cuffs and were now rubbing circles on his thighs before trailing down to his supple ass. Wooyoung lips fell from Seonghwa as he turned around to see Mingi behind him still.

“ You could have asked me to help you if you were so needy.” He said as he pulled his own erection out his pants before reaching for the toy and pulling it out swiftly.

“ Ah!~” Wooyoung’s muscles clenched, wishing that the emptiness inside would disappear. It made his knees buckle as he fell to the floor, on his knees in front of Seonghwa. 

Woo could feel Mingi grind his hips into him, controlling himself until he gets the word from either Hongjoong or Seonghwa.

“ Baby, you want us to help you out? Do you want to lose yourself to pleasure like you wanted?” Seonghwa teases, living for the power he had on Wooyoung’s body. 

“ Please! I can’t take it much longer.” His begging made him sound pitiful and you could hear audible low groans at how subby he sounds. 

Seonghwa walks over to the couch, signaling Hongjoong to sit beside him as well.

“ Wreck him.”

Without missing a beat, Mingi pushed Wooyoung’s torso down, keeping his hips in place to thrust inside him in one clean stroke. The boy nearly screamed but he was in no pain. No, he was happy to finally have something inside him that wasn’t a toy.

Mingi’s hands went to grab his waist before picking up a rhythm of strong, deep strokes. The tip of him pounding into his prostate with a different force than the previous toys couldn’t muster at all, failing in comparison.

Lost in the sensation happening to his backside, he nearly missed the conversation going on.

“ Mingi-ya lay on your back and have him on top of you. I wanna ride Wooyoungie.” San said as he quickly stripped and threw his clothes elsewhere, cat eyes staring down at him as his prey, ready to pounce down and devour.

Mingo opted to listen and pulled Wooyoung’s wrist as he leaned back until his back hit the floor, the new position impaling Wooyoung even more into his cock.

San grabbed the lube that was conveniently left by Yunho since he knew what would happen later on to Woo. He poured an ample amount onto Wooyoung’s aching cock, giving a few strokes before hovering over his body.

“ Sanie please~ I can’t have you ride me at the same time right now.” The boy begged as he watched his best friend smirk down at him while his hand steadied the base of his cock. 

“ You said you wanted pleasure right? So hyungs gonna give you the most pleasure you ever received. You should be thankful.” And with that, San’s muscles gave way and he full sated himself down on Wooyoung’s cock, twitching uncontrollably from the feeling of being inside of San’s tightness.

“Oh god Sanie…” The groan that left his throat was downright slutty as he felt his whole world tip over. 

“ It’s been a while since you’ve been inside me Woo-ya.” He did an experimental roll, a groan leaving them both, “ I won’t go easy on you.”

San started to rotate his hips on Wooyoung as Mingi used his strength to thrust up into him as well. Whenever Mingi pulled out a bit, San was there to catch him off guard with a squeeze that made its way to his throat with a choked sob. 

“ Sanie you can do better than that now,” Hongjoong said from his left. The boy looks over to see him with his shirt and pants gone and a needy Yeosang between his legs sucking him off noisily. 

Beside him, Seonghwa had both Yunho and Jongho, attacking his cock with kisses, licks and nips once or twice. When Yunho went to swallow his length, Jongho scooted down to drag his tongue on his balls; drool sliding down to his hole that Jongho boldly decided to press a finger inside. 

Seonghwa hissed at the suddenness but gave no sign to tell him to stop. “ He wanted to be pleasured, so treat him right.” Seonghwa huffed as he threw his head back when his tip hit the back of Yunho’s throat, the chocolate haired boy demanding his attention back on him.

With a lighthearted laugh despite his current situation as he adjusted his legs on the sides of Wooyoung and Mingi, pressing his hands on the center of Woo’s chest before slamming his hips down; ultimately pressing Mingi deeper inside of Wooyoung due to the force that San used. 

Both Mingi and Wooyoung moaned in unison as San took over the pace of the three, proving to be the demanding power bottom that he was. 

“ Sanie! Sanie!” Chanting his name like a prayer, Woo’s head was thrown back in ecstasy; stomach growing tight as he felt another dry orgasm coming on as Mingi kept slamming into his prostate and San’s wall clenching tight as he drives into him.

Despite the control San has over them, he was still a whiny mess as he rode the purpled haired younger beneath him. He loved every second of watching his best friend come undone due to his antics. His hair matted on his forehead from sweat, drool starting to leave his puffy lips from previous kisses and lip biting, but the hazy look in his eyes that watched him with sin is what took him down.

Without a another word, San throws his head back with a loud moan as cum streamlined onto Wooyoung’s chest; his insides convulsing around him is what sent Wooyoung into another dry orgasm and like a chain reaction, milked Mingi of his seed with a deep groan as he filled him.

Catching his breath, San raised his hips slowly as he dismounted himself from the pile. Mingi raising his and Woo’s bodies, lifting the younger carefully to pull his softening cock out of him. 

Still wrecked but needy, Wooyoung got up on shaky knees to see that while he was struggling to get up, Yeosang had positioned himself in front of him, cock in hand. 

“ I hope you don’t think it’s over yet Woo-ya. You still got hyungs to please.” He delicately traces his swollen lips with his fingers before trailing up to his hair and pulling tightly at the strands, earning Yeosang a whine. “ Open up.”

Complying, Woo’s mouth slacked open and Yeosang didn’t hesitate to stuff his mouth. Wooyoung did his best to please him in his drunken state; loving the taste of Yeosang on his tongue. A taste he described as none other than Yeosangie’s own unique flavor. It was easy for that taste alone to spark a new desire to please.

So lost in Yeosang’s taste, he didn’t feel Jongho position himself at his entrance and thrusting inside with no difficulty, shocking Wooyoung at the suddenness. Trying to pull his mouth off to say something, he was quickly stopped as Yeosang decided to stuff himself deeper down his throat, almost making him gag. 

“ Did I say you can pull off of me, slut?” Yeosang had a thing for belittling him and it only went straight to his cock, twitching against the cock ring.

With his hair in Yeosang’s hand and his waist in Jongho’s powerful grip, he was fucked into and belittled for who knows how long. 

On the couch, Joong was making out with Seonghwa as Yunho trailed kisses up and down his neck. Pulling away from Joong, he tapped Yunho to stop.

“ You two can have fun. I will save myself into punishing our misbehaving baby.” Seonghwa told them before looking back at Joong again, “ Treat Yunho good for punishing Woo-ya until we got back.” 

Joong was all but happy to comply as he crawled over, pushing Yunho’s back onto the couch. Seonghwa stood up and threw the bottle of lube to them as Yunho caught it in his hand. He passed it Hongjoong as he stared up at his leader with heated eyes as he watched him pour lube onto his cock and reaching behind him to cover his hole and quickly prep himself.

“ You did a good job at punishing Woo-ya when we weren’t here, so hyung will treat you good,” Hongjoong smirked down at him as he eased down onto Yunho’s thick length as the brown-haired boy sighed. 

“ Hyung, you feel so good.” Yunho moaned as Joong raised his hips up and down his length at a moderate pace.

Seonghwa went back to the main show at hand to see how sloppy both Yeosang and Jongho’s thrust were getting. He witnessed Wooyoung’s jaw slack wide and open to let his usual shy hyung fuck his throat with no remorse. The maknae has knitted brows as he stared down, watching his cock disappear inside of Wooyoung’s hole and his ass jiggle with each thrust. 

“ Hyung, your still so tight after getting fucked by Mingi-hyung. You feel so good.” Jongho panted out as you could hear Woo weakly moan around Yeosang cock that twitched against his tongue. 

“ I’m gonna cum down your throat Wooyoungie. Take every drop okay?” Yeosang was just as worked up as Jongho. Wooyoung looked up at him, staring deep into Yeosang’s eyes as he managed to hollow his cheeks. Keeping eye contact with each other the whole time, Yeosang came down his throat and watched his friend of 5 years swallow it all down with no hesitation and resistance.

Pulling himself out of Woo’s mouth, the boy turned around to speak in a shaky voice. “ Jongho, cum inside me! Cum deep in your hyung okay?” 

He was needy; desperate to please as he used his hands to support himself and thrust back into the youngest and clench around him, making Jongho’s nails dig into his hips.

“ Hyung wait!” He choked out, trying to pace himself so he wouldn’t cum but Wooyoung didn’t have any of it. 

“ It’s okay, you did well. Treat hyung to that cum of yours. Fill me up.” Woo moaned as he made him hit his prostate once more, despite it being sensitive. 

Making his hips come to a halt, Jongho gave in and added more cum inside of him. Wooyoung didn’t move as he waited for the younger to finish before moving his hips forward and sliding the maknae out of him. 

Both him and Yeosang joined the pile on the floor with San and Mingi, who was cuddling in their post-orgasms haze. Seonghwa walked over to Wooyoung and knelt down beside him. 

“ You’re doing so good Woo-ya,” he praised and he could see how happy it made the boy, “ Hyung will reward you for taking everyone so well.” 

He lifted the boy up and placed him in the same position that Hongjoong was currently in ( which was beneath Yunho with his legs on his shoulders) 

Seonghwa gently eased himself into Wooyoung’s puckered hole and they both let out a sigh. 

It didn’t take long for Seonghwa to create a reasonable pace for the two that quickly had Wooyoung whining underneath him for more. 

“ Hyung, I’ve been good. Please let me cum. I can’t no more.” Wooyoung practically sobbed as he felt himself getting ready to have another dry orgasm that he doesn’t want. 

“ So you admit that what you did was wrong?” Seonghwa asked teasingly as a hand ghosted over his neglected cock that jumped with joy at being touched. Thumb idly running over the slit.

“ Yes! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again. Please, Hyung!” He whined as he tilted his head back to see how gone Joong was as Yunho reached the depths of him. He pulled Yunho down and his lithe body was completely hidden from him, clutching at Yunho’s broad shoulders.

“ Deeper Yunho-ah! Make hyung cum!” 

Hearing Hongjoong get needy was a sight and it ripped a groan from all three of them on the large couch. 

“ Convince me Woo-ya.” Seonghwa drew his attention back to him with his words and Wooyoung was desperate. He will coax him into letting him cum and will do whatever it takes for it to happen.

“ I really want to cum, so please let me cum Sir!” Wooyoung watched as the oldest eyes darkened and he heard a strained laugh from behind him.

“You’re asking for it now Woo-ya,” Hongjoong said swiftly before Wooyoung felt the cock ring release itself from his cock and thrown across the room; Seonghwa folding him over like Hongjoong to pound relentlessly into him.

“ You wanna cum, then I’ll make you cum,” Seonghwa growled as he ruthlessly thrust into Wooyoung, making the boy moan louder and high-pitched as he pummeled into the smaller boy.

It won’t take him long to cum since he was already sensitive and edged from the ring that used to be around his base. 

So lost in his own pleasure, he didn’t realize that Hongjoong and Yunho had finished quite some time ago and were now watching him. 

He looked up into Seonghwa’s eyes to see how intent he was watching him. He could guess how he looked right now. 

Downright sinful

“ Sir, I’m gonna cum. Please let me cum.” Wooyoung begged even though he didn’t need to. Seonghwa can be cruel last minute and he would literally burst into tears if he did.

“ You can cum baby boy. Cum as much as you want.” Seonghwa told him, chasing his own orgasm. He was panting and groaning into Wooyoung’s ear and hearing how much pleasure he was bringing him was enough to send him over the edge. 

With a clench, Seonghwa raised his body up in enough time to watch spurts and spurts of cum pour out Wooyoung with a scream. His toes were curled, his back was arched and his eyes rolled back into his head as everything came crashing down on him like the biggest wave. Complete and utter euphoria.

Seonghwa took the opportunity to continue to thrust as his insides convulsed and squeezed him like a vice until he came deep inside him as well, cum oozing out as he was completely stuffed. 

Seonghwa stilled and waited for him to calm down before removing himself and admiring how fucked out he was. His eyes were barely open and the poor boy was even twitching from the sheer volume of his orgasm. 

“ Wow, we really did a number on him this time,” San said as he crawled over to look at his lover, kissing his forehead as he murmured something.

“ I know we did. We gotta go and clean him up now before he goes to sleep.” Seonghwa said as he motioned Hongjoong to help him as the three walked off to their bathroom.

Seonghwa started the shower and was making it warm as Hongjoong went to check on Wooyoung who was dozing off on top of the toilet seat. He tapped his face gently to wake him up and he moaned while opening his legs.

“ I just wanna clean you, baby. You did so good for today.” He praises and Wooyoung gave a weak smile. 

“ Bring him in the shower. I’ll wash him first and then I’ll get you next.” Seonghwa said as he slowly brought Wooyoung in the shower with him. 

“ So what are you gonna do with him once it’s my turn?” Hongjoong asked, not wanting to leave him alone after all of this. He knows Wooyoung would get upset about it even if he doesn’t verbally say it.

“ Go tell Yunho that he’s taking Wooyoung to bed with him,” Seonghwa said as he took his time to clean Wooyoung. 

He gently caressed him and made sure to be delicate around the erogenous zones on his body. He already dealt with enough stimulation and any more could kill the poor boy.

“ You did so well today baby. You took everyone and made hyung feel so good.” Seonghwa continued to whisper sweet nothings and plant kisses on his cheek and subtle kiss on his lips. 

By the time he finished, Hongjoong came back with Yunho and Seonghwa stuck his head out from behind the curtain. 

“ Can you dry him off and take him to bed?” Seonghwa looked at the brown-haired younger who looked like he was fighting sleep himself. 

He nodded his head as he was passed the younger and a towel as he slowly dried him off. 

Hongjoong was pulled into the shower by Seonghwa by the time Yunho slowly walked Wooyoung into his room.

He finally came down from his high and his body only had the desire to sleep. Yunho searches his drawers to at least but some boxers on him before pulling them both into his bed. 

Wooyoung didn’t argue as he cuddles up into the giant teddy bear of a lover, despite him being the reason he got into this mess. His large hand rubbed the ache in his lower back and simultaneously made him more tired.

“ Sorry for getting you in trouble Wooyoung,” Yunho said and it drew a weak giggle from his sore throat. Thinking about the whole ordeal in a flash as he smiled up at him with tired yet loving eyes.

“ It was worth it.”


End file.
